A Mother's Intrepidity
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene is a single mother who is raising her daughter Erza. Where they live is rather a life risking place but Irene does what she can for her little girl safe, no matter the price.


" _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

"It's going to be alright! Just push!"

 _A young girl about 18 years old,_ _her name was Irene Belserion she was in a delivery room giving birth to her first child. With her were a few nurses and doctors that were assisting her in her delivery._

" _Who brought this girl in?"_

" _Some young man but he claimed that her found her right before going into labor."_

" _A girl this young should not be having a child."_

" _It doesn't matter now, this baby needs to come out."_

 _The birth process went on then soon the baby was born._

 _Irene just laid on the bed unable to move then she heard a small baby cry and watched as one of the nurses cleaned her baby then brought the baby to her. Irene gave a small smile as she looked at the baby that was next to her head._

" _So small but very precious."_

 _She brought a hand up to touch her daughter's cheek._

" _My little Erza, you're here."_

 _The baby opened her eyes and Irene kissed her on the face._

" _I promise that I will protect you, no matter what."_

 _The baby seemed to have understood what her mother had said because she had snuggled up to her._

 **Dream End**

Irene woke up and stared at the ceiling.

"That dream again, where my life changed."

Irene looked down to see that her daughter was sleeping on her, using her as a pillow. Irene smiled and placed a hand on her daughter's back.

'It's been nine years.'

Irene leaned closer and kissed her daughter on the forehead. She turned to look at the time then looked back at her daughter.

"Erza, it's time to wake up dear."

Erza sat up and Irene got off the bed.

"Get ready."

"Yes Mommy."

Erza went to get ready and Irene got ready as well.

Before Irene had Erza she was a medical student in her former hometown but when she was 17 someone had tricked her and attacked her causing her to get pregnant.

Despite everything that happened Irene never had regrets. More importantly she never thought once about leaving Erza on her own.

Now here she was a single mother that was doing what she could to raise her daughter. In all honesty she was having a hard time but all that mattered to her was Erza. She made sure that Erza had something to eat, shelter and clothes.

Where they currently lived was in an apartment building but for the past year food had been very hard to get so Irene would have to buy things like potatoes, rice and bread. Very rarely she would be able to get cake for Erza. One would think that money was the problem but it was really the food.

Because of Irene's medical study background anyone who worked as a nurse or doctor were given rations.

She was very thankful for it and she had wondered about leaving the ghetto like city to live somewhere else but she wasn't sure.

When she was done getting ready she and Erza both left their home and went to Irene's work.

Another thing that was benefitted Irene was that her job had a daycare but it was only for single parents who had up to two children. In the daycare the children play, are given a snack and take naps.

When they arrived to Irene's job Irene took Erza straight to the daycare then left.

Irene checked into her job and saw that there was going to be a meeting so then she left to it.

When she got there the Head of the hospital looked all the doctors and nurses.

"Everyone. I'm having this meeting to inform you that this hospital is now closing because of everything that is going on."

Everyone was in shock then the Boss went on.

"You all get your pay and rations then go home."

They all left from the meeting and Irene got her rations then left to the daycare to get Erza. When she got there she saw that erza was reading something but then she looked up.

"Mommy?"

One of the daycare workers handed Irene a snack to give Erza and she thanked them. Irene went to Erza and picked her up then left the hospital.

"Mommy? What's going on?"

"We're going back home."

Erza nodded then leaned her head on her mother's shoulder.

When they got home Irene gave Erza her snack then left to her room.

Irene laid on her bed and thought to herself.

"What am I going to do?"

She then sat up and began to gather whatever money she had left. Irene was glad that she didn't put any money into the bank because all the banks had been shut down and all those who had money had lost it.

She put her money in the bag that she always carried then she went to the kitchenette that they had only to see that Erza was in there.

Irene got all the remaining potatoes, bread and rice then had the bag ready on the couch that they had. Erza wondered what her mother was doing then asked.

"Mommy? What's wrong?"

"We can't stay here, Erza."

"Where are we going to go?"

Irene went to her daughter and kneeled to her height.

"Anywhere but here."

Erza smiled brightly at her mother.

"Really? Where the sky is blue and warm sunshine?"

Irene smiled.

"Yes. In fact we'll go to a place that had large fields that we can run through."

"And have picnics?"

"Yes."

Irene hugged her daughter.

"I promise that we'll move to a place like that."

"Yes Mommy."

That night as Erza slept Irene was thinking about where they would go. As far as she knew they lived in the very center of destruction so anything bad could happen. Irene didn't want to think like that but there had to be a way to get them both out of there.

She went to Erza who was sleeping on the couch and Irene stroked her daughter's head.

"I promise, we will live a happy life somewhere else."

She leaned closer and kissed Erza on the forehead, She picked her up and took Erza off the couch and laid her on the bed that they had. Irene then laid down on the bed and wrapped her arm around Erza's small form then she went to sleep.

 **AN: Alright! There is the first chapter! I hope that it was good. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone. I promise that I will update soon on the other stories, just hang in there for me!**


End file.
